


[TF]偷吃步 1

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步 1

秘書看著老闆的行事曆，又看看辦公室內的老闆依舊是一臉認真的看著批閱著工文，完全沒有起身收拾的樣子，搖搖頭嘆口氣，起身走向辦公室敲門。  
「請進。」辦公室內的男子西裝革履，雖然已經專注工作一上午了，但臉上沒有一絲疲倦，仍然給人認真穩重的感覺。  
「董事長，時間到了，今天要回本家參加祖父的壽宴。」  
「知道了，謝謝。」男子聽見秘書的提醒，看了看右手的腕錶，點點頭向秘書致謝，隨即快速的看完手上的文件，簽名闔上。  
秘書見老闆已經知道了，便退出了辦公室，並不時的觀察著老闆的動作，以在必要時再次提醒。  
男子拿起披在皮製辦公椅背上的西服外套利落的穿上，挺拔的身形被西服的剪裁趁的更是英挺。將重要的幾個文件收進公事包，邁著長腿離開辦公室。  
男子走向停車場的一部黑色凌志，腦海裡規畫著等等的行車路線，要先到茶行拿取一個月前預訂的紫砂茶具組跟頂級的玉露，再與這次聘請到家中做菜的私廚再與美式賣場碰頭。

到了約定的賣場，男子滑開手機，打開通訊軟體跟對方說明已經到達約定位置，在入口的位置等他。  
沒過多久男子就看見跟部落格上的照片一樣的身影出現在眼前，褐色柔軟的頭髮，白皙的臉龐與令人如沐春風的笑顏。  
「不二先生你好，我是這次向你預約的客人，手塚國光。」男子出聲主動向來人自我介紹。  
褐髮男子尋著聲音的方向，入眼的是個身高挺拔，五官精緻雖然板著臉但話語中卻不失禮節。  
「你好手塚先生。初次見面。」回想著打電話預約時的聲線，那低沉乾淨的嗓音的確讓人留下好印象，如今再見到本人，的確聲如本人乾淨穩重，不二微笑著向手塚伸手。  
「初次見面。」手塚雖然早就看過部落格上廚師的照片，不過聽著與電話裡的一致溫柔的聲線心裡對不二更顯的有幾分好感，伸手握上不二微涼的手。

手塚幫忙將不二身邊的食材拿到車上，順道隨意看了不二挑選的食材，基本上都是以原形食物為主，很少直接購買加工過後的產品，而且都是新鮮且品質好的，光這點這讓手塚期待不二的料理了。  
不二坐上副駕駛坐，一路上與手塚閒聊，不時的詢問手塚家人的喜好及習慣，以便等等使用廚房時不去動了人家禁忌。手塚專心的開著車，不時回答不二的問題，回本家的路上一向安靜，但這樣不時傳來的話語聲竟讓喜靜的他感覺很不錯。

回到本家，不二跟著手塚的母親手塚彩菜來到了廚房開始準備料理，而手塚拿著禮物去向爺爺請安後， 經過廚房時看了下不二。不二身穿白色的廚師服，頭上也嚴謹的戴上廚師帽，與剛剛在賣場食那副輕鬆休閒的模樣不同，手上的菜刀靈巧的在魚肉上切畫幾下，無刺的魚肉很快的被片下來，他專注處理著食材的畫面無處不散發著職人的精神莫名的吸引人的目光。

「手塚先生有什麼事嗎？」不二片好魚，將魚骨跟魚頭放進去熬湯後，轉身拿起洋蔥準備繼續處理時，恰巧看見手塚盯著他看，便禮貌的微笑著對看著入神的手塚問道。  
「咳……沒事！」手塚從沉醉在不二做菜的畫面中清醒過來，輕咳一聲，尷尬的推了推眼鏡轉身走向客廳。  
看見手塚不自然的表情不二輕笑了一下，手塚剛剛的眼神他自當私廚以來看了不下百遍，通常是有孩子的家庭，孩子們總愛坐在餐桌上看他做菜，並且不時的驚呼著好精湛的手藝，而手塚的眼神也跟孩子們似的，只是大人總不像孩子們那般坦率。

香味慢慢的從廚房飄出。  
「請各位移駕到餐桌前。」當不二將最後一份餐點盛盤後，摘下廚師帽，走到客廳請手塚的家人可以準備用餐了。  
「好的謝謝不二先生！國光去請爺爺出來用餐了。」手塚彩菜禮貌的向不二道謝，隨即吩咐手塚去請爺爺出來用餐。  
見大家都就座後，不二端上分別盛裝好的開胃涼菜，涼拌洋蔥佐海帶芽，看似與一般和式餐廳無異，一入口並不是常見的的涼菜醬汁帶來的醋香，而是酸酸甜甜的橙汁香，洋蔥也處理的恰當，清脆的口感卻沒有過於刺激的辛辣感。手塚看了眼爺爺與父親兩人一向不愛這種涼菜，不過碟中的涼菜已所剩無幾，看來也是相當滿意。  
接下來不二按照設計好的菜單一道一道的將菜端上，鮮蝦手捲的蝦子與生菜間的比例恰到好處，而裡面的沙拉醬也是特別調製，清爽又帶出蝦子的鮮甜，口中的感覺相輔相成，這是手塚至今吃到最完美的手卷，當不二將做為主菜的五穀飯與炙燒牛肉端上時，大家眼睛為之一亮，因為肉片分成了三個小碟，第一碟的肉片目測五分熟，在不二為大家端上時撒了些許玫瑰鹽，，第二碟的肉片比第一盤更熟一點上面淋著不二特調的醬汁，第三盤看似倒是中規中矩的燒烤肉片，肉的后度也是最薄的。  
「請大家按照順序食用。」不二特地提醒大家。  
大家點點頭便照著不二的叮囑依序食用，第一份的至燒牛肉，天然的玫瑰鹽帶出牛肉的鮮甜，熟度控制的剛剛好肉汁完美的被鎖在裡面又不會因為太生而帶著血腥味，第二份的肉片雖然比第一份還熟，但是不二特調的醬汁卻讓肉片不會太乾澀而醬汁裡帶著淡淡的蘋果香讓人吃完不覺得油膩，當第三份的烤肉大家都夾了一塊肉片吃後，也都滿意的點點頭，不二卻突然喊住了大家，讓大家把肉片都放到碗裡，端著一個小茶壺，將茶水斟入大家的碗裡，變成了茶泡飯，這樣的創意讓手塚爺爺臉上罕見的露出了一個微笑。  
接著不二又端上舒芙蕾，當大家以為是甜點都動手去切開品嚐，卻沒想到入口卻是玉子燒的香味，最後甜點不二端上了親手做的茶凍，淡淡的蜜香與茶葉的清香相互襯托，讓不喜甜食的爺爺將茶凍給吃了精光。  
每道菜都讓手塚一家人驚艷，打破印象中的料理的味道，創新的滋味卻又與食材融合的毫無違和，帶來更多的是柔和清爽的感覺。  
「不二先生謝謝你給我們一家帶來愉快的一餐。」最後手塚爺爺在手塚要送不二回家時很是鄭重的向不二道謝。  
「別客氣，你們吃的開心便是給我最好的回饋了。」不二笑著對著手塚爺爺微微頷首。每次最後接收到客人滿意的道謝及稱讚就是對他自己最大的肯定，也是讓他繼續鑽研料理的最大動力。

「不二先生，謝謝你在主食上做的變化。」送不二回家的路上，手塚對於剛剛那吃了一半的燒烤牛肉片變成了茶泡飯，真的顛覆了他對料理的認知，想不到原本單食已經很美味的肉片，再加了熱茶後更是讓他覺得這是他吃過最美味的茶泡飯。  
「這頓飯的主角是手塚爺爺，當然得讓手塚爺爺開心一下。」不二笑了笑，因為兩人討論菜單時有手塚有提過爺爺最喜歡茶泡飯，但是因為壽宴上吃茶泡飯似乎是太過普通因此作罷，因此也將這個考慮進去了，這樣既滿足了爺爺又能讓餐桌上出現驚喜。這也是他所追求的做料理的心情，為了這頓飯的目的做出最合適主角的料理，如果只是為了吃而吃，他也不一定能做出最好吃的料理，他覺得最美味的料理就該是能讓對方吃了心情愉快的料理。  
「我認同你的理念。」手塚點點頭，很是贊同。他當初看見網路的推薦及評價便很好奇不二所做的料理，今天這個突然出現的茶泡飯真的是很用心的在為吃飯的人設想。  
「謝謝。」  
「希望下次還有機會能吃到你做的料理。」將不二送到家後，手塚客客氣氣得向不二道別。  
「會有機會的，謝謝，再見。」不二禮貌的點點頭，向手塚道謝後轉身進了自己家。


End file.
